


Thank you, Grandfather

by catandgoldfish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandgoldfish/pseuds/catandgoldfish
Kudos: 1





	Thank you, Grandfather

有求必應室是個好地方。  
不論是寫作業、休息，或是約會都能滿足你的需求。  
德拉科和哈利正在裡頭兢兢業業的寫作業。  
「唔唔唔不寫了！」哈利煩躁的推開羊皮紙，「我們來玩嘛德拉科！」  
更正，只有德拉科兢兢業業的寫作業。  
「等一會，親愛的，一下就好了。」金髮少年說，目光沒有離開眼前的書。  
哈利噘起嘴，鬱悶的跳到床上。  
哼，你不跟我玩我就自己玩！  
哈利忿忿的想。  
德拉科認真確實的寫著論文，一邊查找著相關資料，卻聽身後傳來：「嗯嗯……哈啊……」  
他手上一頓，繼續努力完成作業。  
他下筆速度越來越快，身後的喘息彷彿要跟上他寫字的速度一般，也跟著加快。  
「哈啊……嗯啊……」  
「啊啊……哈啊……」  
他終於忍無可忍，放下羽毛筆，轉身朝床鋪大步走去。  
床上的哈利已經渾身赤裸，白皙的肌膚泛著動情的粉，正急促的喘息。  
他揉著自己胸前的紅櫻，一手搓著自己的慾望，嘴裡咿咿啊啊的叫。  
他見德拉科出現在視線中，手中速度加快，力道更重。  
「嗯哈……啊啊啊……」他睜大翠綠的眸子：「啊啊啊啊！」尖叫著噴射出來，點點白漬飛濺上德拉科的襯衣。  
「自己玩得開心嗎？寶貝。」金髮少年低啞的問，哈利細細的喘著氣，雙眼迷濛。  
「德拉科……」他伸手向德拉科，表示需要抱抱。德拉科半跪在床上，將他抱起，放在自己腿上。  
哈利滿足的蹭了蹭戀人的胸口，細碎的吻上戀人的脖頸。  
「還想繼續玩嗎？親愛的。」德拉科撫著他的背說，哈利抬頭看他：「還想玩，想跟你一起玩。」  
「那就一起玩，寶貝。」德拉科灰藍的眼睛黯了黯，哈利背上的手滑入股間。  
哈利親吻著他的唇，撒嬌的磨蹭。「你嚐起來像蜂蜜滋滋糖。」哈利貼著他的唇說。  
「我正好有類似蜂蜜的東西。」德拉科壞壞一笑，電得哈利眼都直了，怔怔看著他。  
德拉科召來一罐透明的散發著甜味的濃稠液體，沾了滿手，來到哈利的穴口。  
他伸入一指，哈利身體一滯，然後放鬆下來，蹭了蹭他。  
他又加入一指，哈利喘著氣咬著他的襯衣。  
他放入第三指，耐心等待哈利適應。  
過了一會兒，哈利開始搖晃臀部，德拉科三指開始在他的穴裡進進出出。  
哈利被插的嗯嗯啊啊的叫，德拉科聽得心癢難耐，抽出手指，低頭對哈利說：「解開我的皮帶。」  
哈利顫抖著手，喀的一聲解開戀人的皮帶，拉下褲子的拉鍊和內褲，德拉科巨大的慾望彈了出來。  
德拉科抱起哈利，將他擺成趴跪的姿勢，將身子覆了上去。「我要進去了，寶貝。」  
他緩緩插進去，哈利嗚咽出聲，努力放鬆自己。  
德拉科只覺得裡面的軟肉層層疊疊的包裹上來，緊緊纏住他不放。  
他慢慢挺進，直到完全進入了哈利，哈利已經軟倒在床上了。  
他開始動作，哈利啊啊的叫著，不自覺抬高屁股迎合他。  
他被戀人又白又圓的屁股晃得眸色一深，深深淺淺的抽插進出。  
「啊啊、德拉科……嗯嗯……」哈利熱情的叫著，絲毫不吝嗇傾訴自己的愛情。  
「舒服嗎？寶貝。」德拉科俯身在他耳邊問，得到更浪的呻吟作回應。  
「嗯嗯啊、就是那裡……啊啊好舒服……」德拉科聽著更用力的撞擊哈利甜蜜的一點，插得哈利不住尖叫。  
戀人擺動的頻率越來越快，哈利叫著慢一點但配合著德拉科的速度歡愉的搖擺臀部。  
「啊啊……啊啊……哈啊……」哈利的呻吟越來越甜膩，德拉科狠狠的動著，卵蛋拍打著哈利的臀部，留下紅色的痕跡。  
「德拉科、德拉科……！」哈利哭叫著戀人的名字，滿眼都是淚的高潮了。  
德拉科被他高潮時攪得緊緊的，不一會兒也在他體內射出。  
兩人纏纏綿綿的接著吻，分開時勾出一條銀絲，哈利伸出粉嫩的舌頭舔進了嘴裡。  
德拉科瞇了瞇眼，摸著哈利光裸汗濕的背說：「告訴我，親愛的，」他的手移到哈利臉上，充滿愛意的撫摸。「從四年級開始這些你都是哪裡學來的？」  
哈利吐了吐舌頭，可愛得德拉科把他摟進懷裡又是一頓親吻。  
哈利在他懷裡氣喘吁吁的說：「之前在你家，我遇到了你爺爺的肖像，他告訴我去哪裡找書。」  
今天的德拉科馬爾福也承受著祖輩的庇蔭。


End file.
